A New Beginning
by Zerr
Summary: After getting captured by Cortez how does Tzekel-Khan's sory continue? Hope you enjoy


So I've been looking around and saw hardly any fanfics on this Guy! I love him so I've decided to make one up for my favourite villain. Hope you like it.

Which, if not victory, is yet revenge. ~ John Milton

Part 1

The ship was cramped as well as stuffy. Men, woman and children crowded into the small space heading off to the slave trade where most likely none of them would get very far before being put to work. Tzekel- Khan sat in a corner watching the crowd of people some had families with them while others were alone like him. He remembered what Cortez had said to him before putting him onto the ship. _"You played us like puppets, well I will make sure you will not rest until the day you die."_ Another thought flashed in his mind, they had set him up the 'Gods' and that indescribable thief he could not remember her name, not that it mattered anyway he would never see them again. Anger filled his thoughts the chains on his wrists kept him from doing anything stupid he needed to find a way out of this place before anything happened to him. Shouting came from up on deck it seemed they were approaching land, this is where they'd get sent off to the market. Light shone through the open hatchway sailors were now entering through grabbing the weakest first then he was grabbed "Unhand me, do you know who I am?" Tzekel- Khan struggled not wanting to give up without a fight but it was no use they overpowered him easily he was brought out onto deck it was the first time he had seen daylight for a few months. "Hurry up, we need to get this lot through." The sailors were taking them through the bustling street of the port city people ignored them as if this was a usual thing that happened he noticed some people giving a glance but did not appear to be bothered. "Get down." He was placed into another prison they were being placed into separate groups, men were tested by muscles and appearance, woman were also examined to see if the were wounded or ill, the children were put into groups determine on their age and how 'useful' they looked.

Placed in a group of 50 or so men they were separated from the others and left alone, people were confused and worried some wanting to know if their families were all right others were wanting out trying to force their way out with strength, the panic soon calmed down slightly as they were fed, to keep healthy, people would pay a high price for healthy, well- kept slaves. Tzekel- Khan examined where they were holding the prisoners, it seemed this would be their home for quite a while until they were either chosen as slaves or killed. The last thought made him nervous what if he was killed? Sitting down he placed his head in his arms and tried to get some sleep, he now knew that he was terrible at ocean travel and decided only to do it again if it meant getting to safety.

A loud banging woke him up, shouting from the slave drivers echoed through the place, opening his eyes he remembered where he was. Getting up onto his feet he had a better look around. Everything had gone by so fast he was still confused by the experience on the boat, he had a lot of time to think over what had happened back in Eldorado. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he was pushed along with the group, he knew exactly what was going to happen he had heard about the procedure by someone on the ship. _"First, they seperate all of you, men, women an children, they then leave you in this big space like animals, after they've checked to see if you're healthy they put you up on stage for all to see, that's when you either get bidded on or not, if you don't get sold then its the same procedure." _A groan escaped his lips as he walked over to the place where he was being led hoping that he would be alright the thought of being killed still haunted his mind not sure of what to do he heard the crowd outside it seemed to be quite busy luckily he wasn't first, he waited for his turn to come, dread filled every bone in his body as he was pushed up the stairs and in front of the crowd of people.

Ok So what do you guys think? If you would like me to keep this one up please say so, I didn't want to give to much away in this first part but comments are appreciated, I know some of you are waving fists at me and telling me to update my other fanfic, believe me I have a good plan for that one so as I always say, I'm open for ideas stupid or not. (If they're really stupid, you'll just be ignored.)


End file.
